The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as stern drive units and outboard motors. More particularly, the invention relates to outboard motor mounting arrangements which prevent travel of a propulsion unit forwardly over the transom, or into engagement with the transom.
Attention is directed to the co-pending Stevens application Ser. No. 159,480, filed June 16, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor With Elevated Horizontal Pivot Axis", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,986 issued Oct. 26, 1982.
Attention is also directed to the co-pending Blanchard application Ser. No. 167,337, filed July 9, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor With Dual Trim and Tilt Axis", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,632 issued Sept. 27, 1983.
Attention is also directed to the co-pending Strang application Ser. No. 190,589, filed Sept. 25, 1980, and entitled "High Pivot Transom Bracket Assembly for Mounting Outboard Motor", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,860 issued Jan. 11, 1983.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Skimanckas Pat. No. 3,269,351, issued Aug. 30, 1966.
The invention also relates to arrangements for steering the propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Skimanckas: 3,631,833, issued Jan. 4, 1972 PA1 Borst: 3,774,568, issued Nov. 27, 1973 PA1 Borst: 4,054,102, issued Oct. 18, 1977 PA1 Hammock: 2,939,417, issued June 7, 1960 PA1 Carpenter: 3,722,455, issued Mar. 27, 1973 PA1 Shimanckas: 3,847,198, issued Nov. 12, 1974 PA1 Borst: 3,863,592, issued Feb. 4, 1975 PA1 Borst: 3,885,517, issued May 27, 1975 PA1 Hall: 3,983,835, issued Oct. 5, 1975 PA1 Hall: 4,064,824, issued Dec. 27, 1977 PA1 Hall: 4,096,820, issued June 27, 1978
In addition, attention is directed to the co-pending Hall application Ser. No. 173,158, filed July 28, 1980, and entitled "Marine Propulsion Device Steering Mechanism", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,920 issued Feb. 15, 1983.
The invention also relates to arrangements for triming and tilting the propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Attention is also directed to the co-pending Hall application Ser. No. 173,160, filed July 28, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor with Sequentially Operating Tilt and Trim Means", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,921 issued Feb. 15, 1983.
The invention also relates to arrangements for passing control lines or cables and/or fluid lines or conduits through a transom now U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,348 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to a marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the co-pending Blanchard application Ser. No. 188,323, filed Sept. 18, 1980, and entitled "Mounting For Marine Propulsion Device Located Aft of Boat Transom", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,348 issued Feb. 1, 1983.
Attention is also directed to the Stevens application Ser. No. 190,387, filed Sept. 24, 1980, and entitled "Arrangement for Supplying Air, Fuel, Power and Control Cables to a Marine Propulsion Unit", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,356 issued Mar. 1, 1983.
The invention also relates to arrangements for indicating the tilt angle of a propulsion unit. Attention is directed to the Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,247 issued Oct. 29, 1974 and to the Lambrecht U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,456 issued Mar. 27, 1973.